


a sprinkle of magic

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [47]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Haru in the bathtub with a wet spell book.





	a sprinkle of magic

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15268840#cmt15268840)

The book is an old one, something he dug out of the boxes in the extra room of the house. His family has been using that room as storage since forever, and even more so now that his parents are working in the city. But everything in there, just like this house and its planked tatami floors and shoji screens, have been passed down for generations, which is really just another way of saying old magic. So here Haru is, lounging in the bathtub with a new-old spellbook in his hands.

“Ah,” he says mildly, eyeing the drops of water he accidently splashed onto the page. The intricate illustrations darken slightly where the wetness seeps through. 

Sighing slightly, Haru flicks a wrist, sending the book hovering somewhere above the bathtub. Lazily, he casts a quick waterproof spell onto the book. Just so Makoto won’t scold him too much. He’ll already be scolded for bringing the book into the bathroom, for taking too long in the bath again. But Haru knows Makoto, and he knows Makoto knows Haru’s habits better than his own. And Haru knows Makoto, and he knows how Makoto will shake his head but offer a hand to pull him out like always.

Sinking deeper into the water—warm still, thanks to the temperature-staying spell that Kou found for him the other day—Haru hooks a finger, bringing the book closer and flipping the page. The spells are complicated, but doable. Certainly way before the time the book was written, with its wild ambitious ideas and its many question marks. A personal spellbook. Haru wonders which ancestor penned it. 

He flips through the pages, mind wandering as he noted which spells would be interesting to try and which ones he might want to bring up with Rei to see if they can work together on fusing witch magic and his fancy technological tinkerings. He doesn’t really get it, but Nagisa and Rei seems to have fun exploring and inventing, and who was Haru to deny his friends that joy? Besides, making them happy makes Makoto happy. Win-win.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Haru-chan? Are you in there?”

“Yeah,” Haru says.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Makoto pushes the door open. “The lights were on but I didn’t see you so I thought—Haru-chan! You’re reading in the bathtub again!”

Haru shrugs. “It’s comfortable.”

“You’re going to get sick, Haru-chan.” Makoto is already striding forwards, coat still on, plucking the spellbook out of the air.

“I won’t,” Haru says, a bit petulantly, but only because it’s Makoto. “I’m magic, remember?”

“How can I forget?” replies Makoto. “I keep telling you, magic won’t help you if you have a fever.” He holds out a hand, face softening into that familiar smile. “Come on, Haru. I brought home dinner.”

“Is there mackerel?” Haru asks, but he’s already reaching for Makoto’s hand. 

The book lies forgotten on the sink until later that night, when they both shuffle into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Makoto sighs when Haru flips it open with his magic again, but reads along with him, the book hovering in front of the mirror. They take their time.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like this au so maybe i'll come back and re-visit this with short drabbles...... maybe......
> 
> always ready to talk urban fantasy and these swim boys @puddingcatbae on tumblr+twitter


End file.
